loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/Nexus' Thoughts ~Jealousy~
THIS SEGMENT HAS BEEN CLOSED. THERE WON'T BE ANY MORE "THOUGHT PAGES". DUE TO LACK OF FEEDBACK. WHICH WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF THAT, TO GET FEEDBACK AND START THOUGHTFUL DISCUSSIONS. So I past by of one of my songs, and I actually found a soundcheck video on youtube and it had the following quote. Now, reading over the lyrics I can relate this to me in some times. 'So today's quote; ' ~''Now, I need to stress the importance of what a lazy love can do to a Man. Laddies out there, if you have a man that jealous of the sun that touches your skin on the sunday afternoon; 2 things about this man is true.'' 1. He might be a little crazy and 2. You damn sure are doing something right.''~ '' By: Ne-yo - Jealous If anyone is interested, here are the lyrics Now the first verse. "I said I wish my hands could do What that dress is doing Holding you tight As your body's moving. And the way that glass of wine, Can ease your mind and soothe ya." I know this feeling, that feeling of wanting to hold that person and make her relax with no problem. I know and I want that, it's a bit wonderful of getting jealous of even objects. Being jealous of the morning cup, where you drink your tea/milk/coffee because it's the first thing receiving your kiss. "From the sun that touches your skin On a Sunday afternoon." Even the sun it's a thing that can be jealous. I am, a jealous person. And even about little things, I get jealous. Or afraid of losing my partner, sometimes. Sometimes it's the fun between two people, which my partner is involved, while I'm not. Or sometimes it's the way my partner complements him/her. It's jealousy because it's a treatment that I also would like to have OR just afraid that my partner fall in love with her friend. This has happened, with me and Liz. Many times actually, I getting jealous of the people that she gets all hype'd when that person comes in a chat or is missing and she wants to talk with that person so badly. Liz has told me to not be jealous, but it's something that it is a bit impossible. Because this is me and I can't change it, as much I would like to change something about me, it's not as easy than it looks. Being jealous and worry too much, something that I would like to change. But yeah, enough me. To all the laddies that are reading this (WHICH MAY BE NONE SINCE NO ONE READS MY BLOGS.) if a person is worried about you going out, even if its with your girl-friends or that person gets too jealous about anything, even about your morning cup, you shouldn't ask for space or break up with the person. Just accept the fact that he or she is worried about you and wants the same attention as you give to other things. --UNLESS THAT PERSON IS TOTALLY OBSESSED BY YOU, THEN YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT.-- But that person is just showing that he/she loves you more than anything. No matter the happiness you have with your friends, no matter the emotions that your (girl-/guy-)-friends have for you. NOTHING LOVES YOU LIKE HE/SHE DOES. So keep in mind, the next time you are laughing or something, and your partner is super jealous about it; just hold his/her hand and assure him/her than there's nothing to be jealous about. And don't lie or even just say "You shouldn't be jealous, I'll always love you." because that just makes things worse. I assure you, I've watch/seen/read these situations. Your partner will only follow you and become obsessed with you. And don't try to repay your partner while not doing that for yourself/having fun with him/her, because you had fun with other people and not with him. Because he/she wants you to have fun as much as him/her. That will only make him jealous because, with your friend(s); you do it for yourself, for your friend(s) and you have fun. While with your partner, you are just doing that to repay the lost time. That will only make thing worse! Believe me. People don't come to me for advises for nothing. I've been giving advises to people about stuff to help them since I was little, the sad part is that I can't even help myself ._. Next time you're with your partner and want to make up the lost time then, don't lie to him and have fun with you, doing what you're doing for yourself and for him/her. If you lie and he/she knows that you were still "repaying" him/her. Then yeah ._. Figure that out. Because we jealous guys, can't talk about girls (so yeah), want the same treatment as the others have. ABOUT "Nexus' Thoughts" IMPORTANT So yeah... I guess that's all. This might be my last "Nexus' Thoughts" because this segment was all about me sharing my thoughts, opinions and getting the people's feedback. And I only got feedback from RebornElectrophoenix. So yeah, thank you for noticing me. If I do end up closing "Nexus' Thoughts", I'll be protecting every page and leave a sign on Nexus' Thoughts saying that I won't be sharing my mind ideas and such. But yeah... Category:Blog posts